


口是心非与欲擒故纵

by punalua



Series: If I Had the Choice [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punalua/pseuds/punalua
Summary: 海尔森再一次抬头，看了看四楼那个透出亮光的窗口。虽然他一次也没来过，但那行写在便签条上的地址早就印在了他的脑子里。绝对没错，就是这里。站在这幢看起来相当老旧的公寓门洞前，海尔森皱起眉头。自己没少给康纳生活费。他都花哪去了？*****************If I Had the Choice 联动独立短篇
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Series: If I Had the Choice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 上

口是心非与欲擒故纵 - 上

海尔森抬头再次确认了一遍门牌号。  
是这里没错。

两年前，康纳开始上大学之后没多久就从家里搬了出去，并第一时间给了他地址。那地方离家只有4个街区。显然，比起年轻人给出的方便上学的借口，搬出去独住才是真正目的。海尔森心里明白，嘴上什么也没说。  
儿子长大了，再不是小时候天天黏在父亲身后的小尾巴，也不会在每个晚上爬上海尔森的床，不由分说地往他的怀里挤，好像根本不知道自己已经快要窜得和父亲差不多高的身体压得海尔森简直要半身不遂了。

海尔森当然意识到了什么，但是既然儿子什么也没说，他也就装作不知道地纵容着。年轻人嘛，没个定性，今天想东明天想西，没必要太大惊小怪，反而把孩子吓着了。

这样的情况持续到他48岁生日的时候。  
海尔森对于自己的生日一向没什么所谓，但拗不过格外上心的康纳——这孩子总是早早开始神秘兮兮地给他准备生日惊喜，比对他自己的生日还要更期待许多的样子让海尔森不忍心扫他的兴致，每年总会邀请几个最相熟的亲朋好友到家里来办生日宴。  
只是几个老朋友吃饭而已，海尔森不觉得自己有存心炫耀儿子的意思。  
当然了，每次康纳当着一桌人的面拿出自己精心准备的礼物，仿佛等待夸奖的小狼狗一样巴巴地看着他的时候，海尔森不得不承认自己还是相当受用的。  
那天本来也是如此。直到话题不知怎么的被转到奇怪的方向上去为止。  
“康纳多大了？有18了？”  
“17。”  
“小孩子长得真快啊。”一群差不多算是看着他长大的老家伙们感叹道：“一转眼也像个人了。”  
像个人……这算哪门子的形容？  
“可不是。”海尔森忍着笑说，偷撇了康纳一眼。年轻人一脸不屑地扁了扁嘴，决定还是不跟一帮醉鬼们计较。  
“有女朋友了吗？”  
海尔森握着杯子的手不自觉地僵了僵，他能感觉到康纳的目光迅速地扫过来，一下，再一下。他只做没察觉地低头抿了口酒。  
“没有。”年轻人的声音听起来没什么情绪，闷闷的。  
“也是，不急，过两年上大学之后有的是机会嘛。”  
很好，查尔斯·李。明年你可以不用来了。海尔森眯着眼睛想，若无其事地又抿了一口。  
“康纳上大学去之后，海尔森你也可以好好享受单身生活了。”不知道自己已经被从明年的生日会邀请名单里除名的查尔斯·李还在喋喋不休。或许是酒喝多了上了头，他丝毫没注意到海尔森因为他的话而皱起了眉头。  
这说的是什么话？勉强还保持着清醒的谢伊在一边糟心地想。当康纳不存在吗？没发现BOSS都快把手里的杯子捏碎了吗？

“上大学也不一定要搬出去嘛。康纳这么好的孩子，我要是Sir也肯定舍不得。”动了恻隐之心的谢伊迅速接话试图帮李找补，可后者却压根没听出他的弦外之音：“嗨，这不是一码事。海尔森都单身这么多年了。康纳也是个大孩子了，他肯定懂的，是不是？”说着，查尔斯还不怕死地朝康纳挤了挤眼睛，一副“你懂的”的样子。  
谢伊翻了个白眼，正要再说，旁边的希基却突然来劲了：“这么说起来，最近新来的那个很正的秘书，好像对咱们老大很有点意思哦。你们是没见，上次开会的时候她全程盯着BOSS的那个眼神，啧啧。”

救不了了。谢伊目瞪口呆。  
这一个个的不能喝酒就别喝啊，不会说话就少说点啊？现在好了，恐怕明天宿醉醒来死都不知道自己怎么死的。

“有这种事？这种白拿工资不干活的人要她干嘛？下周让她走人。”海尔森的语气听起来还算平静：“那秘书谁招进来的？也一起辞了吧。”  
“嗨，别这么不近人情嘛，海尔森。”查尔斯奇迹般地依然没有意识到气氛的变化：“你自己单身这么久，还不许人惦记吗？你该不是打算就这么一直单着孤老终生吧？”

谢伊忍不住扶额咽下了一声绝望的呻吟。他已经不敢去看海尔森的表情了。  
出乎意料地，是康纳的声音打破了微妙的安静：“我会照顾爸爸的。才不会让他孤老终生。”  
“这不一样。你总是要成家的。到时候各有各的生活，即使再有心也不可能一直陪在身边的。”查尔斯·李，这个令谢伊开始奇怪他是如何存活到现在的谜一样的男人，还在用一副“相信我，我看多了”的过来人口气侃侃而谈着。  
“我不成家，也不结婚。我有爸爸就够了。”康纳毫不犹豫地说。还没成年的他滴酒未沾，声音听起来再清醒不过，眼神也认真得可怕，直勾勾地盯着海尔森的样子让在座的人心里都不禁打了个突。  
餐桌上一时静了片刻。

“你有这份心，爸爸很高兴。”海尔森柔声说，顿了顿，话音一转：“别担心，等过几年你真哭着喊着要搬出去跟女朋友同居的时候，我不会以此为借口不给你出房租的。”  
这话一出，大家都笑了起来。这事就算轻飘飘地揭过了。

即使第二天晚上，康纳表情异常严肃地站在卧室里等他，郑重地告诉他自己是真心的时候，海尔森也只是怜爱地抚了抚他的头发。  
可是我爱你啊。最后康纳绝望地说。  
我也爱你，我的孩子。海尔森只能这么说，然后像所有父亲会做的那样，给了康纳一个无可错认的、来自父亲的吻。

他看着康纳的目光垂了下去，那总是亮得让人心颤的眼睛灰扑扑的，像蒙了一层厚厚的尘埃。可是他还能怎么办呢？  
康纳还这么的年轻。

**

日子一天天地过，表面看来，似乎没什么太大的变化。康纳不再吵着跟他一起睡也已经有三年多了。海尔森平时工作忙碌，两人除了偶尔在晚餐和早餐桌上打个照面，也没有太多的相处时间。  
即使如此，海尔森还是明白地意识到，自从那次生日会起，有什么东西不一样了。  
康纳依然会在每个他能赶得回来的晚上准备晚餐等他回家，也依然会在每个他们恰好一同出门的早上亲吻他的脸颊向他道别。可就是有什么地方不一样了。  
似乎是餐厅里空气流动的方式，似乎是门廊前阳光投射下来的角度。总之，有什么在悄悄发生着变化。  
海尔森不愿去细想。每每试图细想都会让他心烦意乱，而意识到自己会因为这种事而心烦意乱的事实则只会让他更加心烦意乱。

直到有一天，大学开学两周的康纳站在他的面前，告诉他自己想要搬出去住。  
这一天终于来了。海尔森几乎是松了口气。  
他什么也没问，只是默默点了头。  
再两周后，当他出差回来，接过康纳递给他的那个写有地址的小纸条的时候，才发现年轻人已经自己搞定了一切，连行李都已经全部搬过去了。

真是长大了。他想。把那张小纸条随手放进了最底层的抽屉，再没打开过。

康纳搬出去的两年多来，除了逢年过节康纳一定会回家之外，他们每个月还要抽上一到两个周末的晚上一起吃顿晚餐，这已经成为他们心照不宣的约定。  
虽然已经不像康纳小时候那样无话不说，甚至有时候他们只是无言地各自埋头吃饭而已，海尔森不得不承认，他还是很享受儿子的这点陪伴的。在他的同龄人们都聚集在各处的酒吧夜店享受青春的周五晚上，康纳却愿意陪着老父亲吃一顿没滋没味的家庭晚餐。海尔森觉得已经够满足了。  
也许自己真的老了。

老了也好，省得想些有的没的。

**

所以事情到底是怎么会发展到这个地步的？

海尔森再一次抬头，看了看四楼那个透出亮光的窗口。  
虽然他一次也没来过，但那行写在便签条上的地址早就印在了他的脑子里。  
绝对没错，就是这里。  
站在这幢看起来相当老旧的公寓门洞前，海尔森皱起眉头。自己没少给康纳生活费。他都花哪去了？

一个答案迅速在海尔森心里升腾起来。  
当然了。这就是自己此刻站在这里的原因，不是吗？

海尔森自嘲地动了动嘴角，连一个苦笑也没能扯出来。

是上个月的事情。在他们例行周末晚餐的前一天，海尔森突然收到康纳的信息，问他是否介意自己带上女朋友一起。  
海尔森盯着那短短的一行字看了足足一分钟，竟然没能想出要怎么回复。  
当然不介意。好。没问题，我很欢迎。  
明明没什么区别。他却删了又写，写了又删。  
最后，他终于自我厌恶般地回了一个“行”，然后就把手机丢到一边。眼不见心不烦。

康纳的女朋友个性活泼可爱，健谈得恰到好处，每次总能适时地引起话题不至冷场，却又毫无世故圆滑的痕迹，即使海尔森根本没什么说话的欲望，也忍不住承认，这确实是个惹人爱的女孩子。

听着康纳讲他们是如何在校园里偶遇，又是如何相熟的恋爱经过，实在不算是什么理想的下饭话题。海尔森一边食不知味，一边还要努力做出很感兴趣的样子——所幸，他对于后者还是相当擅长的。每年数不清的酒会派对上，每当疲于应付的他对于对方的话题不甚耐烦，想要对方闭嘴的时候，往往就会做出赞同的样子，好让对方尽快满意地离开。  
可这次不一样。海尔森突然清醒地认识到。依康纳认真的性格，恐怕眼前这个将来就是自己的儿媳妇也说不定。

海尔森胡思乱想着。发现女孩不时偷看着自己的时候微微皱了皱眉。  
在她再次看过来的时候，海尔森故意对上了女孩的视线。没想到对方不仅不闪不避地迎上他的目光，反而落落大方地冲他一笑。  
既而女孩凑近康纳耳边，悄声地说了什么。

海尔森眉头皱得更厉害了。单是看着他们在自己眼前凑近了讲悄悄话的亲密样子，就让他烦躁得无以复加。仿佛被排除在外的感觉更是让他浑身不舒服。

他清了清嗓子，若无其事地端起杯子喝了一口，试图压下这如鲠在喉的烦躁感。  
对面的两个人好像这才被提醒了一般慌忙分开来。  
女孩则居然又向他看了过来：“对不起，虽然康纳之前有说过，不过没想到您本人真的有这么帅。康纳一点也没夸张呢。”

……

不愧是康纳会喜欢的女孩。直球的力度简直比自己儿子还有过之无不及。  
这俩人平时说话也是这么直球来直球去的吗？那照这架势自己是不是明年就要当爷爷了……不是，想哪去了。  
说人帅这种话背后讲讲也就算了，冲他本人说出来算怎么回事？康纳也真是的，平时到底都在跟人家女孩讲些什么？自己爹帅这种事也要拿出来跟女朋友大肆渲染的吗？

海尔森被这怎么也没想到的展开震得一时无语，康纳似乎也有些脸红，头埋得低低地不肯看他。  
最后还是海尔森问起了女孩的专业扯开了话题。虽然他丝毫不关心女孩的情况，也根本不想了解他们交往的更多细节，话却还是自然地从他嘴里一句句地跑出来。  
于是从表面上看，这顿饭吃得比他们以往任何一次父子二人的家庭晚餐都还要更热络许多。  
只有海尔森自己知道，他根本整晚都食不下咽，灌了一肚子冷酒的胃在他到家之后终于支撑不住，明明千杯不醉的他居然大吐特吐，也算是几十年没有过的久违体验了。

在接下来的一个月里，他们又一起吃了两次饭。海尔森虽然没有再吐过，但食不知味的状况丝毫没有好转，甚至在那之后的几天胃也总会空落落又沉甸甸地疼。  
还好只是一个月两次，海尔森想，否则因为这点事得胃病也太可笑了。  
或者，这父子聚餐的传统就到此为止吧。自己不在的话，他们说不定能玩得更开心一些。何必硬要霸占着周末的黄金时间呢？怪没意思的。

海尔森打定了主意，只等康纳发来这周确认时间的信息时跟他说个明白。

信息等来了，却不是晚餐的邀请：康纳说自己这几天染上了感冒，今天又发起了烧，恐怕这周的约定要取消。  
康纳一向很少生病，哪怕淋透了雨也没事人似的照样蹦跶。怎么突然就病了呢？海尔森有些担心，有心想要去看看，又觉得似乎有些太小题大做，犹豫了半天，最后只是回了一句好好养病。

**

可是此刻自己还是站在了这里。

海尔森叹了口气。他抬起手臂嗅了嗅，确认自己身上的酒气还足够浓烈之后，迈步上了台阶。  
我在附近喝多了于是想要散步回去，正好路过你这，所以顺便来看看。  
——他在心里又默默串了一遍。自觉没什么破绽，合情合理，这才终于抬手敲了门。

敲了好一阵子，门里才终于响起了接近的脚步声。海尔森不禁产生了不好的预感，怀疑自己是不是打扰到了什么。  
是不是就此转身走掉比较好？万一撞破什么尴尬场面的话，双方都下不来台不说，他也只会给自己平添烦恼罢了。  
就在海尔森踌躇的时候，门突然开了。

康纳睡眼惺忪地站在那里。脸上泛着不自然的潮红，头发也散乱着，睡衣乱七八糟，但所幸还好好地穿在身上。看来是真的生了病，已经早早睡下了。  
海尔森觉得有些抱歉，又暗暗地松了口气。

“父亲？你怎么来了？”  
“在附近喝多了，正好路过，就来看看你。”海尔森流利地说出事先准备好的借口。康纳握着门把杵在原地，一时似乎没有让他进去的意思。  
“我没事，睡一觉就好了。”康纳抿了抿嘴，表情看起来有些僵硬，一副想要就此送客的样子。  
为什么不想让自己进去？海尔森眯了眯眼睛，故意装作醉得脚步不稳的样子一个踉跄，在康纳慌乱地上来扶的时候顺势把自己的重量都压了上去。  
大概是因为发烧的缘故，毫无准备的康纳被他冷不防这么一倒，果然是没能接住，两个人抱着滚倒在地毯上。

康纳的胸膛厚实而富有弹性，滚烫的温度隔着薄薄一层衣物，如有实质般地蒸腾在掌下；微微偏过头去，近在咫尺的地方，能看到他从颈侧到锁骨都铺着一层细汗，在暧昧的灯光下泛着润泽的晶莹，轻微的汗味混着熟悉的体味毫无遮拦地扑了海尔森满脸，久违的亲密接触让他几乎要恍惚起来。

这状态没能持续几秒钟。  
康纳近乎慌乱地坐起身来，把海尔森从地上拉了起来。“你醉得不清，父亲。快回去好好休息吧。”  
是的，我醉了。海尔森提醒自己，对康纳的逐客令只做没听到。他自顾自地靠在沙发边上坐了下来：“我好渴。”  
康纳无奈地看了他一会，才放弃般地回身关上了门，然后拿起杯子去了厨房。  
趁这会工夫，海尔森迅速地四处打量起来。

房间不大，是一间大约只有25平左右的Studio，没有单独的卧室，海尔森一眼就看到房间角落放着的厚厚的床垫。一团凌乱的被褥中间空着一个洞，海尔森几乎能想象出片刻之前康纳是怎样如同一只冬眠的熊一般，从被褥里扒拉出一个出口，慢吞吞地爬出来的样子。这让他差点笑出声来。  
房间里似乎没有什么女孩留宿过的痕迹。海尔森莫名地心情好了起来。  
于是在康纳递水过来的时候，他冲着年轻人毫不掩饰地露出一个微笑表示感谢。虽然康纳好像受到了什么惊吓似的匆忙避开了视线，也没能破坏他的好心情。  
海尔森咕嘟嘟地喝完了水，借着醉意滴溜溜玩起了空杯子，直到康纳看不过去似的凑过来，从他手里把杯子抢了过去收回厨房。  
“你清醒点了吗？好点了就快回去睡觉吧。”  
海尔森暗暗撇了撇嘴，就这么想赶我回去吗？你这么说那我可就真的不想走了。  
“嗯，睡了。晚安。”海尔森说着，就势在沙发上躺了下来，把七分的醉意逼真地演到了十二分。  
“别在这睡。”康纳又重重地叹了口气，俯下身来推他：“我没有多余被褥，你会感冒的。”  
“那你睡沙发。反正你已经感冒了。”海尔森眼皮子都没抬一下。装醉装得浑然天成。  
“……”

最后康纳当然还是把海尔森抱上了自己的床铺。他沉默地剥掉海尔森的外套，关了灯，在海尔森身边躺下——他已经彻底放弃跟醉鬼父亲沟通的尝试了。  
海尔森在一片黑暗中露出得逞的微笑。儿子还是那么好逗又好骗，真可爱……等等？什么得逞？怎么就得逞了？为什么自己要千方百计留下来住来着？跟自己儿子同床共枕有什么好处？  
海尔森暗暗咬了咬牙。感到身下已经有些抬头的欲望。

不大的床上，他们几乎没有翻身余地地挤在一起，海尔森能感到紧贴着自己手臂的、康纳身侧滚烫的温度。海尔森不大自在地试图翻个身背对儿子，可冷不丁后背贴上那温度，竟仿佛脊椎过了电似的，一节一节地把他从头到尾劈了个正着，控制不住就是一个激灵。  
“冷吗？”康纳果然感到了。海尔森感到他翻了个身侧向自己，结实的手臂带着惊人的热度环了上来。有那么一会，海尔森几乎以为他是要抱住自己，可那手臂只是短暂地停留了片刻，替他掖了掖被子，又拍了拍，就收了回去。  
海尔森一时没能控制住心头突然涌上的那股说不清是失望还是焦躁的情绪，在他来得及制止自己之前，他已经跟着那手臂收回去的轨迹翻了个身。

他的视线冷不丁撞上了康纳的眼睛，在晦暗的室内看不分明情绪，可确凿无疑地，明明白白地直视着他。  
糟糕。  
海尔森想要收回视线已经来不及，只能强自镇定地维持面上不动，希望自己的目光看起来没有太清醒。

借着窗帘透进来的光，海尔森能看到康纳的嘴微微张开着——是了，他正感冒，呼吸不畅，怪不得声音听起来格外粗重。  
可这距离实在有些不妙。  
他们鼻尖对着鼻尖，只隔着差不多一个拳头的距离。一片静谧中，康纳粗重的呼吸响得不可思议，也近得不可思议。海尔森几乎能切实地感到热气从他的嘴里一团一团地跑出来，劈头盖脸地撞在他的脸颊上，鼻尖上，嘴唇上，与他自己的呼吸交缠着在黑暗里蠢动，把他们之间的一小片空气染成了难以呼吸的密度。

自己的呼吸频率是怎样的来着？现在是不是比刚才加快了？要控制一下吗？可是刚才是什么频率来着？海尔森晕头转向，却无比清醒地意识到自己硬得更厉害了。  
万一被发现就完蛋了。装醉能逃过去吗？可是喝得这么醉的话真的还能硬得起来吗？这合理吗？

真是作茧自缚。海尔森绝望地想。自己恐怕是真的醉昏了头才会连哄带骗想要留下来。

TBC.


	2. 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑内对话的情节借鉴了木原音濑的《单恋》相关段落

中

与生理本能较真半天的结果是，海尔森不得不接受自己无法以这种状态睡着的事实——考虑到在过去的一小时里（又或者其实只有10分钟？他已经不再能感觉到了），他唯一值得称道的成果是勉强维持了一个醉鬼的体面的话。

海尔森不大舒服地动了动腰。已经变得皱巴巴的长裤似乎比刚躺下的时候还要更紧绷了。康纳只帮他脱去了上衣外套（倒不是说他对此心存抱怨），而他扪心自问以自己的醉酒程度，好像做不出自然地要求换一条睡裤的事情。

起码还没有被揭穿，海尔森安慰自己。想想看，装醉这种事如果铁了心装到底，康纳即使再怀疑，也无法真正拆穿他不是吗？  
没问题的，只要控制好距离，康纳不会发现…………该死，这孩子到底打算什么时候睡着？

海尔森不记得康纳曾有过睡眠方面的问题——除非睡得太快也算是问题的话。可今天……也许是由于他卧病在床一整天的缘故？他当然不会知道他无意的清醒对父亲造成了多大的困扰吧？不，依康纳的性格，即使知道，也绝不可能这样拐弯抹角地作弄人。  
——所以他确实是凭一己之力陷入如今进退两难的尴尬境地的。海尔森对自己翻了个白眼。

得做点什么结束这场荒谬的闹剧。  
可是在这张他们任何一个人平躺都会导致不可避免的身体接触的床上，留给海尔森的操作空间实在不大。尤其是在年轻人对他的每一个哪怕微小的动静都有反应的情况下。  
好吧，他不是不能理解在多年来习惯了自己睡之后（天知道儿子委屈地撇着嘴不肯分床睡简直就像昨天的事情），枕边突然多出一个人带来的冲击感有多强。康纳的僵硬和敏感可以理解。虽然这种理解对于改善现状没什么帮助就是了……嗯？等等，或许，也不尽然。

海尔森打定了主意。  
佯作睡得迷糊，他试探地向年轻人的方向翻了小半个身。为了保证关键部位的安全距离而微微曲起的腿让他看起来像是怕冷似的往康纳怀里缩。海尔森就势微微低下了头，往年轻人颈窝的方向凑了凑，让自己恰到好处地低过康纳的视线之外——如果他因为自己的动静而睁开眼睛的话。  
现在，如果忽略康纳不自然地拘束在身侧的手臂，他几乎算是躺在了年轻人怀里。

姿势改变的效果立竿见影。  
即使隔着层布料，他也能清楚感觉到康纳明显地僵住了。从他的膝盖以下直到脚踝、他们紧密贴合的地方，健壮的大腿肌肉紧绷着，年轻人的紧张简直如有实质，与灼人的热度一道，无可错认地从他们接触的部位源源不断地传递过来。  
海尔森睁开因强行闭上太久而酸涩的眼睛，在一片黑暗中露出满意的微笑。  
凭着完全适应了黑暗的视力，他能看到年轻人的胸膛随着呼吸轻轻起伏。本来就没系上几颗扣子的睡衣领口歪斜着大大敞开，鼓胀饱满的肌肉在起伏的最高点几乎要贴上海尔森的鼻尖。  
久违地，曾经因为过于熟悉而察觉不到的属于年轻人的气息毫无遮拦地往他的鼻子里钻，混着或许是汗水，又或者是荷尔蒙的味道。海尔森头昏脑涨地意识到，这说不定是自己的又一个失策。  
他缓慢地呼出一口气，想要把不小心吸进肺里的对方的气息与瞬间蔓延全身的燥热一并赶出去似的。呼吸在颤动。他下意识地在康纳怀里调整着姿势，借此掩饰失控的呼吸节奏。  
很好，做得很自然。海尔森想，为康纳对自己的状态一无所知的事实感到庆幸。

仿佛是在应和他的庆幸一般，年轻人突然颤抖了一下。幅度不大，但足够让海尔森无法错过地意识到。  
开始，他以为是自己在儿子胸前的深呼吸产生的影响——即使只有从窗帘透进来的昏暗光线，他也能看到康纳的胸口在不自然地颤动。

可是不止是这样。海尔森过了几秒才反应过来，随着刚才不经意的姿势调整而恰巧贴上自己大腿的硬挺是什么。  
虽然这原本就是计划之内的目的，可天知道他还没做什么呢。仿佛精心策划的100步只走出3步就到达终点似的，满腹算计来不及施展的海尔森在措手不及的惊愕里，竟生出一种荒谬的无奈。  
48岁生日后那个夜晚的画面不知所谓地闯入脑海。高大的青年一堵墙似的把他困在床边。与他咄咄逼人的身量不相称的，是那双从少年初长成起就未改变的眼睛。它们清澈得动人心魄，满盛着热烈的爱意与虔诚的憧憬，毫无保留地倾泻在父亲的身上，仿佛不曾想过——或是根本浑不在意——对方会怎样残忍地用陈词滥调的苦酒污染一汪纯粹的清泉。  
直到此刻，海尔森才突然意识到，那一天，他或许是成功地制止了儿子尚在萌芽的感情，可他却一直没能成功制止自己。以至于几年后的现在，在康纳早已离开的现在，他依然固执地徘徊原地而不自知。真是太难看了。  
海尔森艰难地咽下嘴里的苦涩。  
好了，不管怎么说，目的已经达到。现在他只需要继续佯装熟睡，要不了多久，康纳一定会忍不住起身，躲开自己解决问题。要不了多久。他相信。

他低估了年轻人的忍耐力。  
一次呼吸的时间过去了，然后是五次，十次，五十次。海尔森浑身僵直，艰难地保持呼吸的节奏。如果说之前装睡的主要难度在于克服无聊的话，此刻的装睡已经变成了一场与本能的痛苦角力。年轻人的硬挺已经生机勃勃到——这么说吧，海尔森自问无法在不经刻意抚摸的状态下达到如此的硬度。如果不是时间场合人物都不对，他几乎要为儿子感到自豪了。

也许康纳还没有同那个女孩发展到肉体关系的地步？怪不得不仅房间里没有任何留宿外人的痕迹，从床垫大小和没有多余被褥的情况来看，康纳似乎甚至没考虑到那一步也说不定。难道康纳比自己想象的还要纯情不少？海尔森胡乱地想着，不确定自己对此持何种感受。他们从来没有机会进行“那场谈话”——那场几乎会发生在所有合格的父亲与他们步入青春期的儿子之间的谈话，由于显而易见的原因，被海尔森选择性地忽略了。  
即使如此，现在都什么时代了？海尔森纠结地想着。不是他试图推卸自己的责任，可是一般来说，父母只会低估儿女们的早熟程度不是吗？  
虽然他没有确切地想过，但海尔森自认已经做好了心理准备，准备好某一天打开门，看到低着头摆弄手指的康纳局促地站在一个大了肚子的女孩身边。在他的想象里，自己会宽容地接纳他们，滴水不漏地说着让每个人都不会感到尴尬的场面话。而至于他是不是得花上剩下的小半辈子时间努力消化这件事——哪怕到头来依然会消化不良——那就是他自己的事情了。

海尔森在心里暗暗叹气，决定再顺水推一把舟。尽量自然地翻了个身，与那具火热的肉体拉开些微的距离的同时，他确定自己听到年轻人在身后长长地出了一口气。

光亮起来的时候，正瞪着一片黑暗发呆的海尔森险些以为自己盲了。在来得及阻止自己以前，他的手已经挡在了眼前。透过指缝，海尔森意识到那不过是手机屏幕突然亮了起来——看来康纳随手把手机丢在了床边自己的这一侧，而刚才的亮光似乎是一条信息。光线太强，他只能隐约地辨别出一个“how”字。  
而且发信人的名字似乎有些眼熟。他看不真切，只是隐约觉得那轮廓有着诡异的熟悉感。奇怪，他想，下意识地伸手想要把手机拨近一些。

他的手被按住了。  
肌肉坚实的臂膀从身后环了上来，握住他的手，按在柔软的枕面上。  
滚烫的呼吸突然尽在咫尺，急促地扑在他的后颈。“父亲”，康纳的声音嘶哑得要命，惊雷一样炸在他耳边。海尔森几乎没能忍住一声粗喘——或许他确实没能忍住。他不再知道了。  
康纳按着他的肩膀把他翻过来，他们的目光相遇了。即使只有片刻，海尔森可以肯定他看到了年轻人眼睛里翻滚着的渴望，像是热火烹油，又像是孤注一掷。而至于他自己……他选择不去细想。  
你醉了。海尔森提醒自己。这是你最后一张牌了，你不能丢掉它。

反射性地，海尔森像是要提出抗议似的张了张嘴。他没能发出一个音节。康纳贴了上来，强有力地抱住了他，紧得像只生怕猎物跑掉不肯撒手的大狼狗。当滚烫的唇凑近，他却又害羞似的在年长者的嘴角流连起来。哦，海尔森有些哭笑不得地想，大狼狗从没捕获过这样的猎物，一时拿不定主意要如何下口了。

康纳和女孩凑近了窃窃私语的画面没来由地闯进他的脑子里，海尔森觉得自己有责任做些什么，或者说，不做些什么。可是当康纳狠狠地亲过来的时候，所有画面都消失了。  
一个念头无比清晰地升腾起来：这是我的孩子。他想。我的康纳。

他们手忙脚乱地撕扯着彼此的衣服。很快地，康纳的睡衣裤被皱巴巴地丢在一边。  
海尔森不是没见过儿子赤身裸体的样子，但此刻的意味则完全不同。康纳比他记忆中还要强壮。晦暗的光线勾勒出他雄健的轮廓，宽阔的肩膀之下是厚实的胸膛，完美的肌肉线条流畅地收束成结实的细腰，再往下……海尔森突然意识到康纳在睡衣之下竟然什么也没穿。片刻前隔着布料在他腿间留下灼热触感的坚挺隐没在三角地带的阴影里，如同潜伏在灌木丛中的野兽蠢蠢欲动。  
海尔森口干舌燥，他徒劳地吞咽的动作似乎提醒了上一刻还坐在他的大腿上犹疑不定的年轻人。火热的身体覆盖上来与他纠缠在一起，毫无章法地试图让赤裸的皮肤更多地贴合。康纳一刻不停地吻着他，凶狠得让海尔森开始奇怪他们居然还没有窒息而死。两人的硬挺黏糊糊挤在坚实的腹肌之间，那触感激得他眼角发酸，年轻人丝毫不得要领的摩擦则让他暗暗咬牙。  
终于，海尔森忍不住伸出手包裹住了两人的肉棒开始撸动。康纳发出小声地呜咽，几乎是立刻地，粗壮的阴茎顶端咕咕地在掌心吐出前液，黏腻光滑的触感使得摩擦的快感强烈到让人晕眩，无法控制的呻吟从他们紧贴着的唇舌间颤抖着漏出来。  
高潮来得如此汹涌，海尔森甚至没来得及用上什么技巧。康纳的身体骤然紧绷，喉咙里发出低沉的呻吟，阴茎抽搐着在父亲手中喷发出一股股滚烫的粘稠，那鲜明的触感让海尔森也猝不及防地攀上了高潮。

强烈的快感渐渐退去，困意铺天盖地地袭来，指挥康纳清洁善后的念头在他脑海里闪过，可他慵懒得不愿张口。就这样吧，明天再说。  
年轻人显然有不同的打算。  
当康纳把他们乱七八糟的精液一股脑地往他的腿间糊，海尔森才后知后觉地意识到，刚刚射过一次的小狼狗压根就没有软下去。  
一根手指试探地伸进来的时候，海尔森不大舒服地哼了一声。他能感到康纳的视线立刻向他投了过来，手下的动作也停住了。他们在黑暗中注视着彼此，虽然谁也看不清对方的神情。  
他可以拒绝的。海尔森想。  
他应该拒绝的。趁事情还没有变得彻底不可收拾之前。  
他这么想着，最终却只是闭上了眼睛。

康纳凑上来深深地吻着他，手下动作不停，温柔但坚定地深入他久未经人事的隐秘入口。如果依一个新手的标准来看，年轻人做前戏的耐心可以称得上可圈可点了。海尔森模糊地想，只需要一点点练习，他在床上会是个绝顶的好情人。不知为何，这想法让他心情复杂。

三根手指从他的体内抽了出去。突然的空虚感让海尔森下意识地睁开了眼睛。康纳正跪在他腿间微微地喘息着，他往前凑了凑，一手握着圆钝的头部轻轻抵在了洞口，于是海尔森格外鲜明地感到了那根肉棒惊人的尺寸和温度。即使年轻人已经替他做了充分的扩张，可这尺寸完全是另一个级别的。  
康纳勉强挤进了半个头部，海尔森已经被撑得头昏脑涨。年轻人艰难地停下来，体贴地给他时间适应。他们的目光交汇，彼此都从对方的眼睛里看到疯狂燃烧着的欲望。  
小穴终于把肉棒的头部完全吞下的时候，无可言喻的触感让两人都无法抑制地低吼出声。他的腿被更大地分开，年轻人整个人压了上来，火热的坚挺一寸一寸地开疆拓土，直至连根没入。

康纳试探地开始动了起来。他的挺动毫无章法，数次擦着海尔森的敏感点错身而过，如果不是非常了解自己的儿子，海尔森几乎要以为他是在故意折磨自己了。  
出人意料地，年轻人的学习能力似乎发挥了作用。他慢慢地插入又退出，变换着角度试探。终于，他找到了地方，海尔森被他逼出了一声小小的惊呼。  
康纳停顿了片刻，接着，仿佛认准了目标的野兽，他开始瞄准着那一点，短促而用力地插入。海尔森很快就只顾得上喘息了。  
快感层层叠叠地随着年轻人的挺动不断堆砌，海尔森被插得腰窝酸软，双腿几乎环不住儿子有力的腰。他能感觉到先前的精液随着一次次的抽插被带出穴口，又在激烈的撞击中飞溅得一塌糊涂，那响声在黑暗的房间里回荡，与他们此起彼伏的呻吟与喘息交错成淫靡不堪的背景音。  
这太过了。即使对海尔森来说也太过了。康纳更是已经被过多的快感刺激得几乎要失了神志，他的节奏和力度渐渐变得胡乱，健壮的雄腰本能地快速挺动，流着水的肉棒一刻不停地疯狂顶弄。海尔森在这毫无章法的撞击中难耐地挺腰迎合。他就快要到了。他的阴茎已经在抽搐着吐出白浊，只差一点点……海尔森忍不住弓起了腰，小穴不受控制地绞紧。康纳在他颈侧大声地呻吟，肉棒未及拔出又狠狠地连根插入，一次，两次——  
海尔森被硬生生插到了高潮，剧烈的快感让他浑身痉挛，康纳死死地按住他，在已经过于敏感的甬道里艰难地再次插到底，激烈地射了出来。海尔森在高潮的恍惚中，感到体内骤然爆发的暖流，一下一下地打在内壁上，又随着抽插慢慢地流了出去。  
康纳恐怕要花上很多时间去清洗这张床垫了。而他绝不会帮忙的。  
这是海尔森彻底失去意识前的最后一个念头。

**

醒来的时候，海尔森盯着陌生的顶灯愣了两秒，昨夜发生的一切才涌入脑海。身边的枕头还留着睡过的痕迹，年轻人却不知去向。  
海尔森掀开被子，注意到自己穿着一件没见过的宽松睡衣，尺寸略有些大，显然是康纳的衣服。  
头在隐隐作痛，看来昨天自己确实比计划中的要喝得更醉一些也说不定。他忍着腰部微微的不适站起来，这才意识到自己从体内到身下都被仔细地清洁过了。如果不是后穴残留着的被插入的感觉过于真切的话，他几乎要以为昨晚的一切不过是一场疯狂的梦了。

厨房传来的动静让海尔森转过头去，正看到康纳端着两个盘子走出来。他穿着和昨天不同的睡衣，目光与海尔森相交的时候闪烁了一下，嘴张了张，似乎想要说些什么。

海尔森不动声色地盯着他，等着听儿子在那样一个夜晚之后的早晨，第一句话会说什么。  
\- 对不起。  
\- 怎么，你难道指望我说没关系吗？  
\- 我一直对爸爸——  
\- 哼。  
\- 昨天忍不住是我不对。我会跟女朋友分手。别拒绝我，海尔森。  
\- 你可真是任意妄为。  
\- 我爱你。  
\- 又来了。没想到过了这么久，你一点长进都没有。  
\- 爸爸不接受我，我就永远不会长进的。  
\- 唉，没办法。看在你这么认真的份上，我也不是不能考虑一下。

…………

海尔森计划得妥妥当当，只等儿子开口。可康纳只是沉默地把盘子放在桌上发起了呆。  
没办法，海尔森只好主动出击。  
“你好点了吗？”  
“呃，啊？”  
年轻人慌乱地看过来，海尔森没有错过他突然的紧绷。  
“你的感冒。好点了吗？”  
“哦，没事了。”

就这样？海尔森不满地眯了眯眼睛。  
“昨天不好意思。”他故意说。  
康纳迟疑地看着他：“什么？”  
“我好像喝多了。”  
“嗯……”  
话已经说到这个份上了，康纳居然没有丝毫要接话的意思，反而低头玩起了手。

很好。他倒是不知道自己看似纯情的儿子还有这种能耐。  
“很久没喝到断片了。我没做什么奇怪的事情吧？”  
康纳猛地抬起头来，瞪着双眼一眨不眨地盯着他：“你不记得了吗？”  
“嗯。发生了什么吗？”海尔森若无其事地说。  
康纳沉默了片刻，才缓缓开口：“你确实醉得挺厉害，”他的头又转了回去，打定主意不看海尔森似的盯着桌子说：“进门就叫口渴。我给你喝了水，然后你就睡过去了。就是这样。”

海尔森愣住了。等等。康纳在说什么？他在想什么？这是什么意思？  
生平第一次，他发现自己对局面完全失去了掌控。

“别总喝那么多酒。注意身体，父亲。”  
海尔森嗯了一声，竭力保持声线的稳定：“知道了。我的衣服呢？”

“啊……我、我怕你把衣服睡皱，就帮你换了我的睡衣。这就去帮你拿。”

海尔森看着康纳匆匆走向衣橱，无声地深吸了一口气，再慢慢地呼出来。  
真是傻透了。所以康纳根本没有和女朋友分手的意思。昨天真的只是没能忍住生理反应而已。  
最妙的是，出轨对象是自己父亲这种事，恐怕一般人打死也想不到。而海尔森又绝没有丝毫可能泄露出去。简直是万无一失。亏他昨晚还觉得康纳单纯得可爱。  
果然，父母总是会低估儿女们的早熟程度。在他看不见的地方，康纳已经长成了他所陌生的样子。而他已经没有能力，也没有心情去管了。

海尔森一言不发地换好了衣服，没有理会康纳已经为他端上桌的早餐。  
“我还有事，先走了。”  
康纳看上去欲言又止。可是海尔森已经懒得去想他打算说什么了。

TBC.


	3. 下

海尔森绝不会承认自己在听到门铃声时悄悄松了口气，甚至还有点类似于“果然如此”的得意洋洋。

这是一个清闲得过于难得、反倒让人无所适从的周日午后。

自那以后过去了三周——倒不是说海尔森在一天天算着日子等着儿子上门来道歉或是别的什么。他很忙，忙到只要他愿意，哪怕一年不回家也总有做不完的事情在手边排队——这一点和很多人并没什么两样，想要忙起来不难，拥有随时能够闲下来的权利才比较难得。在过去的很长一段时间里，海尔森曾经对行使这一权利毫不吝啬：一个挂在他名下的公司和一个挂着他姓氏的孩子，两者孰重孰轻，尤其是在齐欧离开后，这一问题的答案变得再明显不过。

海尔森曾经以为自己做得已经不错了，鉴于他没能从自己的父亲身上学到太多值得效仿的经验。  
并不是说他的父亲有什么失职的地方。相反，爱德华在给了他们优渥的生活之余，也抽出尽可能多的时间陪伴家人。他是一个成功的商人，也是一位关心儿女的父亲——起码在海尔森10岁以前，表面上看来是这样。尽管他们从没直接说起过，但海尔森一直觉得他的父亲说不定在早年有过什么不同寻常的灰色经历。

当爱德华在他10岁那年突然宣布自己要驾船出海远航、归期不定的时候，所有人都感到惊愕而突兀，海尔森却莫名觉得自己知道这么一天迟早要来。  
和他一样并不感到奇怪的恐怕只有母亲了，虽然她也没有明确回答儿子的疑问：“他有必须要做的事情，”她说。海尔森只能点点头，对这个不算答案的答案表示理解。

可能够理解不等同于能够释怀。  
爱德华的出发时间定在11月。临行的那天，海尔森第一次见到了父亲的船。那条不起眼的单体帆船与他的想象相去甚远，令他猛然意识到自己对“船”的印象竟然似乎还停留在大航海时代之余，甚至还对父亲是否还打算回来产生了认真的怀疑。  
带着他参观了船内设施的爱德华仿佛看出了他的忧虑，絮絮叨叨地向他介绍着单体帆船作为远航船只的种种优势，“有经验的水手不会把命运交给燃料箱”，他说。  
海尔森不太明白交给风比交给燃料箱究竟安全到了哪里，也不明白自己的父亲打什么时候起成了“有经验的水手”。但有件事十分明白：爱德华要错过他的10岁生日了，而且甚至直到临行都对此只字未提。  
9岁11个月的海尔森已经成熟到认为居然会在意这种事情的自己是在幼稚地冒傻气，却还没有成熟到能立刻停止在意。  
似乎也是从那一年之后，他对过生日这件事突然失去了兴致。

缺席了海尔森近乎整个青春期的爱德华也算是起到了警示作用。从康纳上小学第一天到高中毕业舞会，从叫得上名字的节日到零零整整的生日，所有一个孩子成长过程中能称得上重要的日子，海尔森几乎没落下过。  
一个工作繁忙的单身父亲所能做到的一切，海尔森都尽力去做了。他自问该算是合格，起码没比爱德华差。

可是显然，一定有哪里出了什么巨大的差错。  
毕竟，普通的儿子不会到了青春期还不愿意跟自己的父亲分床睡，普通的父亲也不会在48岁的时候——好吧，在多少岁都不应该——被自己的儿子堵在卧室的床角，普通的父子更不会因为一点连作为借口都剂量不足的酒精就情难自禁地滚在一起。

这么想来，康纳装傻的处理方式竟然算是唯一可行的解决方法了，海尔森半是自嘲地想，否则还能怎么办？说服亲生父亲当自己的地下情人吗？即使是康纳恐怕也没有胆子开这个口。  
他倒不是想为自己平白挨了一顿操而抱怨，其实被儿子服务得挺舒服的事他当然也不会承认。可在发现自己已经在一周内想着那晚康纳赤裸的身体撸了四次的时候，海尔森不得不开始正视起现实的严峻。

几年前他尚且能够对着儿子炽热的表白游刃有余地装傻，几年后却又几乎要对说过就算的康纳心生不满起来。  
51岁11个月的海尔森当然已经成熟到认为居然忍不住把儿子一时脑热的爱语当真的自己又在幼稚地冒傻气，可他同样发现，自己和9岁11个月时的那个少年相比，原来也并没有长进太多。  
时隔四十多年，年过半百的海尔森再一次在意起自己的生日来。

**

可是门外站着的，居然不是康纳。  
他那怕是有五年没见过的父亲，此刻正靠在门廊的柱子上冲他咧嘴一笑。

饶是海尔森也不禁愣了片刻，才道：“你怎么来了？”  
实在不怪他有此一问。自从他十岁那年爱德华突如其来的出海开始，父亲的生活就好像进入了另一种与他们不再相干的节奏。  
第一次出海整整花了2年，期间只有几通不痛不痒的电话和来信；第一次之后很快是第二次，第三次和第无数次。海尔森17岁时来到美国读书，自此在美国定居以来，爱德华不仅从没来过，甚至在自己与齐欧的婚礼上也没出现。

直到十多年前，海尔森第一次带小康纳回英国过圣诞节时才见到了阔别多年爱德华，他却几乎和记忆中的样子没什么变化，仿佛在海上的日子连时光也遗忘了他。  
母亲说近来他已不再经常出海，海尔森不置可否地点点头。他关心这件事的时候早已过去了。

那之后他们保持着不咸不淡的电话与短信联系。爱德华虽然样貌没有老迈的迹象，毕竟早到了退休的年纪。家族的生意早已交给珍妮许多年，可他仍然闲不住。海尔森听说他在一家游轮公司挂了个船长的闲职，兴致来了就开几趟短期航线，线路五花八门，其中也包括南安普顿到纽约间的航路。  
在纽约港口他们曾短暂地见过一面。  
爱德华打来电话的时候距离出发已经只剩两小时，他们在码头的咖啡厅吃了顿没滋没味的午餐，聊了些可有可无的话题。送爱德华上了船，海尔森随手看了看表，突然意识到这好巧不巧又是一年的十一月。一晃半个世纪都快要过去了。  
他自觉有些好笑地摇摇头，转身走了。

这么算来，那差不多正好是五年前的事。  
海尔森不记得爱德华有问过家里的地址——从别处问到当然不是什么难事，只是这背后的意味却有些耐人寻味——显然爱德华觉得问谁也比问儿子强，即使他是屋主和目前唯一的住客；显然爱德华也觉得上门来完全不需要打什么招呼——简直说不清他到底是太把儿子当外人，还是太不把自己当外人。

一瞬间脑中许多念头闪过的海尔森最终只是冲父亲挑了挑眉，拎了他脚边那只看起来比本人还久经风霜的旅行包，侧身把他让进门。

爱德华还是没太见老，只是头发从黄金奔着铂金去了些。海尔森本人总被说年轻得好像被时间绕了道，这会儿他看着自己那说是七老八十恐怕打死也没人信的父亲，不由地想这种被岁月浮皮潦草的对待在外人看来，确实还挺像某种奇怪的一脉相承的家族遗传。只是他心里清楚自己只是因为严格自律和常年高强度健身，身体状况保持得好也在情理之中，和父亲那超出常识范围的年轻根本不是一回事。他对此隐约有所猜想，只是既然父亲装作没这回事，他也就懒得提起。

这些年来海尔森懒得问的事情有太多，比如你这么多年在海上是为了找伊甸圣器吧，什么时候加入的刺客组织为什么从来不跟我提，你知道加入圣殿骑士后才发现自己父亲原来是刺客组织的高层是多么有趣的事情吗，当初我加入圣殿骑士你一定立刻就知道了吧，有什么感想吗，这次来纽约多半又是为了刺客组织的任务吧，你们折腾了这么多年伊甸圣器可没找到多少啊，虽然我们圣殿早就不再花精力找圣器也跟你们刺客各走各路很久了但如果你张口要求的话我们也不是不能帮帮忙……诸如此类，只是这些问题多半时过境迁，小半不合时宜，剩下的几个又自己脑子里过一遍都觉得幼稚，索性不提。于是能说的只剩下一些可说可不说的鸡毛蒜皮。

爱德华半倚着流理台，一边看海尔森泡茶一边有一搭没一搭地聊着天，突然想起来什么似的朝房间里四处环视了一圈，“哎，康纳呢？”  
海尔森的手不自觉地一顿，头也不抬地若无其事道：“早搬出去了，你也不想想他都多大了。”话音还没落，只听厨房连着院子的后门一阵响动。下意识回身去看，就见康纳推了门进来。  
海尔森：……

康纳像是没料到全屋子的人都在厨房杵着，猝不及防一抬头就跟海尔森的视线撞了个正着，放钥匙的手在衣袋边缘不上不下地僵住了。他下意识地张了张嘴，一声“爸爸”还没飘出去就被咋咋呼呼说着“怎么才来”迎上前的爱德华截在半道。

海尔森面无表情地看着儿子被明明应该很不熟的爷爷亲热地搭着肩连拥带拱地推上楼帮忙收拾客房——大概是不习惯这种勾肩搭背的姿势，年轻人看起来有些束手束脚，耳尖涨得通红——后知后觉地反应过来，恐怕康纳这时隔三周的再次上门也是看在爱德华的面上。  
只是不知道他们俩什么时候竟然变得关系这么好了。海尔森顺手就着握僵了的杯子喝了一口，在意识到那是洗杯子水之后又心烦意乱地把水倒掉，这下是连泡茶的心情都没了。

晚餐后不久康纳就起身告辞（“为了第二天上学方便”的借口过了这么久亏得他好意思接着用），倒像是专门过来收拾客房兼做饭洗碗的，任劳任怨得让海尔森无话可说。  
临睡前海尔森正在书房整理文件，听得走廊动静一抬头，见爱德华左手一瓶酒、右手两个杯子地出现在门口，不由得叹了口气。  
“你到底是来干什么的？”  
“不是早就说了，来找你们过感恩节啊。”爱德华与他轻轻一碰杯子，笑得万分真诚。  
“还有半个月。”  
“赶早票便宜。”  
“你不是开游轮来的？”  
“游轮票。”  
“船长还用买票？”  
“我休假，不当班。”  
行。海尔森似笑非笑地点点头，又道：“康纳是你叫来的？”  
爱德华嗯了一声，“我跟他说来家里住，他说客房怕是没收拾出来，就来帮忙了。不过我可真没想到他还会做饭，你这是养了个儿子还是老婆？”  
海尔森一挑眉：“不管是什么，总之我看您使唤得挺开心。”  
“能者多劳嘛。我倒是愿意做饭，你们也得愿意吃不是？”  
“嗯，大老远漂洋过海来吃康纳做的饭，您这感恩节过得真是原汁原味。您那艘船怕不是叫五月花吧？”  
爱德华哈哈大笑：“这个好，回来我让他们改名去。开发一条感恩节假日专线，说不定还能促进原住民厨师就业率。”  
两人静了一会，爱德华突然道：“康纳真是个好孩子。”  
海尔森嗯了一声，心想还用你说。  
只是真的长大了。

**  
海尔森天天上班，康纳课也不少，只有爱德华游手好闲。海尔森估计他一定是有什么刺客组织的任务在身，也就省下客套随他每天不知在哪里闲逛。

转眼两周过去，这天晚饭过后，到了往常康纳告辞的时候，他却磨磨蹭蹭没有要动身的意思。开始放感恩节假了，之前那个不成借口的借口终于是连康纳自己也说不出口了。  
海尔森有些好笑地看着儿子几次欲言又止，想到他连在家里住几晚都还要如此费尽心思地想理由，又有些笑不出。正有心要给他台阶下，爱德华已经出声招呼：“康纳也放假了吧？这几天还不在家住？”  
康纳被爱德华按住肩膀揉搓，嗯地应了一声，眼睛却不住地往海尔森这边瞟。海尔森被他瞟得莫名其妙，怎么难道你觉得在家里住还需要我批准不成？想起还有几份报告没看完，转身上楼去了书房。

或许是因为心里有事，一份不到30页的报告到午夜也没看完一半，海尔森叹了口气，索性关灯去睡觉。刚回到卧室开了台灯，就听到身后的门被轻敲了两下。  
这种敲门风格除了康纳不作他想。海尔森叫了声进来，门被无声地推开，果然见年轻人站在门口。走廊比只开着一盏夜灯的卧室亮很多，康纳背着光看不清表情，健美的身形反倒被勾勒得更扎眼了。眼前的剪影与一个多月前那个疯狂的晚上重合，海尔森心里更冷了些，当下并不做声，任康纳略为拘束地站在门前。

“我，嗯，我的房间太久没人住。”静了片刻，年轻人开口，一边又无意识地摆弄起了手指。  
海尔森挑眉。  
“还没来得及收拾。所以……今天能跟爸睡吗？”康纳下定决心似的抬起头。  
海尔森好笑地看着他：“找你爷爷去，我看你们不是关系很好吗？”  
“他醉得不行，我怕他半夜吐我身上。”  
哦，想全了理由来的，准备还挺充分。海尔森想起许多年前刚分床睡时每天晚上找着稀奇古怪的借口来蹭床的少年，还是心软了。  
这仿佛已经是他们多年来的心照不宣：借口只是信号，一种态度，甚至是一种暗号和示好；一个负责说，一个负责不戳破，因此越是拙劣反而越是有效，

灯关上后一片漆黑，海尔森沉默地上了床。过了片刻，被子掀开，火热的躯体蓦地凑近与他紧紧贴合，滚烫粗重的呼吸危险地打在颈窝，康纳的手摸索上他的领口，皮肤直接相贴摩挲的触感在这眼睛还没有适应的黑暗里更显得暧昧。年轻人的紧张就如他的热情一样显而易见。海尔森任凭他毫无章法地撕扯彼此的衣服，在滑入腰际的时候忍无可忍地握住了他的手腕，然后欺身而上把康纳压在了身下。

年轻人微微挣了挣，见海尔森没有放手的意思，便顺从地安静下来，哑声道：“爸，想要就来吧。”  
海尔森顿了顿，觉得好笑似的轻哼一声，顺着肌肉饱满的胸口和精壮的腰臀一路摸到腿间，那里已涨得笔挺，海尔森一只手几乎握不住，半是玩弄地把头部握在掌心揉了没几下，已经让儿子舒服得流出水来。察觉到康纳挣扎着想要扭头索吻，海尔森把他一把按了回去，手上极有技巧地抚弄不停，没一会康纳一声闷哼，已经射了出来。  
海尔森沾满精液的手包裹住还硬着的阴茎，等着还在不住抽搐的那里平静下来，然后再次开始动作。  
康纳无数次回头想要亲海尔森都被避过，想要去摸父亲下身的手也被一次次压回去，海尔森是真的用了力气，连翻身都不许地把他死死制在身下，用一只手就让儿子爽得呻吟不止，游刃有余得简直像是在炫技。控制声音是早顾不上了，海尔森只能暗自希望爱德华真的有儿子所说的那么醉。

三次之后康纳已经敏感得不行，挣扎早就停了，求吻的心思也忘了，射出来的时候声音都变了，带点受不了似的呜咽。  
就这么折腾了大半个晚上，海尔森终于停手的时候康纳连哼都没哼一声就软倒在枕头上，床单上冰凉的狼藉根本没让他皱一下眉头。  
好久没抱过睡熟了的儿子，海尔森把他抱起来的时候对重量估计不足，险些没闪了腰，于是没轻没重地把他往长沙发上一撂，换完床单一回头，发现康纳已经滚到了地毯上，毫无介怀地睡得正香。海尔森叹了口气把儿子抱回床上。只不知道这晚上到底是谁在折腾谁。

第二天晚上门又被敲响的时候海尔森着实愣了一下。  
几个月前的那次可以算是纵容，昨晚算是教育，这已经是底线击穿之后的底线，再往下，海尔森自觉实在无从解释、无法交代。他可以献身，也可以献技，唯独不能情不自禁。在他看来前一晚的信息已经足够明确，足够让他们心照不宣。可显然康纳并不这么想。

海尔森一晃神的工夫，康纳已经锁了门走到他的椅子前半跪了下来，解了他的衣服就埋头下去，海尔森一个没反应过来，已经被半硬着含了一大半进去。推了几下，康纳却没有丝毫松口的意思。  
海尔森心情复杂地看着儿子。从脸到脖子都涨得通红，明明害羞得不行，甚至不敢睁眼看他，却想要装作娴熟，忍着吞咽反射不住把他往下含。康纳根本没什么技巧，但最要命的也从来不是他的技巧，海尔森昨晚憋了一夜硬是忍着一次也没释放过，这会被康纳一碰，刺激得根本受不了，更别提那股子直白的真诚简直让他心惊胆战。  
等康纳起身开始脱衣服，海尔森才终于反应过来儿子想要做什么，当下一惊把他推开，顺势起身扭住他的双手压在了床上。  
下意识紧绷起来反抗的状态只是短短一瞬，康纳很快就安静下来任凭父亲动作，却不知道就是这种态度让海尔森更加心烦意乱。等无意间摸到后面发现康纳居然是给自己润滑好了来的，海尔森更是糟心得要炸。他咬着牙挤了两根手指进去，没有扩张的意思，从一开始就冲着最敏感的地方摸索着去了。毫无经验的康纳哪受得了这个，猝不及防被捅了个正着，声音当即就变了调，没几下就被插得腰都软了，挣扎着想要往前躲，又被海尔森毫不留情地拖回来。  
康纳和父亲的经验压根不是一个数量级，想要让他舒服到名字都忘了也不是什么难事，奈何海尔森今晚没这个意思，于是存心手下不停地往敏感点招呼，连个喘气的机会也不给，可怜康纳第一次经历这种快感，却是感官完全过载，整个人都懵懂得恍惚起来。  
海尔森也不好过，高热的肠壁紧紧缠住他的手指，每每抽出再插入时穴口汁水四溅得让他简直要叹为观止，那触感和声音让他更加心浮气躁，于是愈发手下不留情。康纳没过多久就彻底失了神，大声呻吟着射出来时浑身剧烈痉挛，抖得让海尔森压不住。足足射了七八股，康纳才没骨头似的瘫软下去。海尔森低头去看时，他已经昏得人事不知了。

第二天早饭桌上，海尔森特意提了句，让康纳别再忘记把自己房间收拾好，有什么需要换新的提前买——这当然是句废话，几年来康纳的房间一直有请人在打扫，从一开始就没什么好收拾的，他俩都心知肚明。海尔森在这时这样说了，却是再明确不过的表态。  
康纳听了只是点点头，看不出有什么特别的表情。倒是爱德华随口问了句那这几天你是在跟你爸睡？明明挺正常的语气却让海尔森无端冒了一茬汗。

这晚到了睡觉时间，海尔森坐在书桌前，竟然有点紧张。几次伸手想要去拉灯，却不知怎么的又收回手来。  
突然余光一闪，只见门缝里走廊的灯亮了起来，在门下透出一道细细的光。片刻后，一道阴影罩了上来，海尔森若有所思地看着那道缩短了一半的光线，无意识地抚着手里的杯子，指尖在光滑的杯沿一圈一圈地打着转。  
不一会，声控灯暗了下去，海尔森依然沉默地盯着门。直到过了不知多久，门缝里的光线重新亮了起来，阴影消失，海尔森才回过神来一般地转回视线，意识到手都握僵了。暗叹了口气把杯子放回桌上，关灯睡觉。

**

感恩节刚过，爱德华说有急事回了英国，康纳假期结束，也搬回了自己的小公寓。海尔森看着这一老一小一个跑得比一个快，只觉得心下好笑，想着今年终于不用为了照顾康纳的心情去办自己根本懒得搞的生日会，反倒松了口气。  
一周转眼就过，到了12月4日是个周五。虽然海尔森没有任何要操办的意思，一公司的人和几个在纽约的老友却没有放过他的打算。老套的生日惊喜派对既没给海尔森带来什么惊，也更加谈不上喜，只是徒增下班后的应酬时间而已。海尔森终于半醉着被司机送回家的时候，已经接近12点了。

上到二楼，走廊里的声控灯却没亮，不知是不是坏了。海尔森没在意，推开书房门去放文件。  
刚一推门，海尔森便意识到有什么不对。在他来得及想清楚之前，身体已先一步做出反应，自动进入了高度警惕的状态。所以当一柄不知是什么的物事挟着一点细微的空气流动接近他的脖子时，海尔森已经顺手抽出怀里的钢笔迎了上去。只听黑暗里轻微的一声金属碰撞的声响，下一刻，海尔森跟身后的人纠缠在一起近身过了几招。两人双双倒地，海尔森牢牢把那人制在了身下。却听对方一声低低的轻笑。海尔森听了那声音，顿时全身放松下来，卸了力道无语起身去开灯，果然见康纳笑嘻嘻地从地上起身，手里拿的居然也是支钢笔，显然是刚才从海尔森桌上顺的。

“下次别搞这种把戏。当心伤了你。”海尔森揉了揉眉心，有些头疼。  
“知道爸随时随地都能保持警惕，我就放心了。”康纳毫不在意地说着，从桌上倒了水来递给他。  
海尔森接过正要喝，突然反应过来这话似乎有些别有意味，不由停下手看着儿子：“发生什么事了？”  
康纳不接他的话头，走过来按着海尔森在小沙发边坐下，半跪下来趴在父亲的膝头，像小时候那样仰着脸看他。  
海尔森知道儿子有话要说，也不催他。静了好一会，康纳才道：“我猜你是不准备邀请我加入圣殿骑士了。”  
海尔森眯了眯眼睛。  
近一个多世纪以来，圣殿骑士和刺客组织都发生了很大的变化，以暗杀为主要手段达到目的的行事风格早就行不通是一方面，更重要的是圣殿逐渐把工作重心完全转移到了政经领域，认为利用经济手段左右政局更加高效实际，一来二去，两个组织之间仿佛达成了某种默契的共识一般，刺客组织致力于对伊甸圣器的追踪保护与研究，与圣殿各行其是，互不干涉，除了十多年前因为一波说不清是复古还是激进派刺客而闹出了一些针对海尔森等圣殿高层的暗杀事件之外，两个组织已经握手言和多年，倒早算不上是什么危险的工作。  
只是海尔森对儿子十分了解，知道他对种种政界和生意场上的弯弯绕都兴趣缺缺，因此索性压根没动过想要让他子承父业的心思。这会听儿子提起，倒是有些惊奇，打量了他片刻，道：“难道你感兴趣？”  
康纳不假思索：“不感。”  
“那不就是了。”海尔森耸肩。  
“可你问也没问过。”康纳撇了撇嘴。  
海尔森这才回过味来，敢情是跑来撒娇。只是这久违的撒娇的点实在有些奇怪，让他一时有些跟不上节奏。当下也不说话，只有些好笑地看着儿子。  
康纳似乎也觉得这话说得有些没道理，顿了顿又道：“爷爷是刺客的事你也没告诉我。”  
“他自己不是告诉你了？”虽然他也根本没告诉我过，海尔森心说。既而反应过来：“他邀请你加入刺客了是不是？”  
康纳嗯了一声：“爸同意吗？”  
“……这还需要我同意？你自己喜欢就好。”  
虽然依海尔森的想法，根本不想让康纳加入任何一方。虽然不再是什么危险的身份，但经年累月形成的森严组织形式或多或少还在，身不由己的时候比普通的工作只多不少。海尔森深知康纳的性格，不愿意他受到哪怕一点的拘束。虽然两方在做的事情长远来看都至关重要，但饭总是要一口一口吃，又不是真就缺了康纳这一口。他对刺客们具体的任务分配不太了解，但万一要是加入之后像爱德华那样天天在海上漂，几年不见个人影，海尔森真是一万个不乐意。当然了，这话海尔森是绝不肯对康纳说的。  
不过今天看这阵势，海尔森知道他多半已拿定了主意。谁知康纳却又沉默了下来。海尔森也不急，只任儿子握着自己的手若有所思地摩挲，看起来有点走神。

“生日快乐。”康纳突然开口，没头没脑地来了一句。  
海尔森嗯了一声，神色柔和下来，摸了摸他的头。手还没放下来，只觉得另一只被握住的手里多了个小东西。他下意识低头去看，却被康纳更紧地包住手握在掌心。  
这下感觉出来了，是枚戒指。

海尔森问号冒了一脑门，嘴无声地张了又闭，闭了又张，盯着低下头去埋在他膝上的儿子不知道从何问起。  
“我真的试过了。”康纳闷闷地说，“去接触更多人，交更多朋友，搬出去住，打很多工，修一堆课……”康纳抬起头来看着他，脸上是真实的困扰和苦闷：“我还试着交了女朋友。可都没用。”  
海尔森哑口无言。他自然很快懂了儿子在说什么，但又不敢懂。

“这三年，我每个月被您接见几次，跟汇报工作似的。”康纳苦笑着说：“全部加起来也不到300个小时，两个礼拜都没有。我们以后也只能像这么过吗？爸，我觉得好没意思。”  
“所以你就干脆一走了之？”海尔森开口才发现声音哑得厉害，要清嗓子却也来不及了。

康纳摇摇头：“所以我要跟您说清楚。”  
他手上松了松，把海尔森的掌心抚平摊开。12点的钟声开始敲响，两人的目光一起落在那枚戒指上，银色的小环在灯光下泛着一层温暖的光晕。一下下的钟声里，只听康纳续道：“我把自己交给您。如果您要，这就是我给您的生日礼物，如果您不要，就算是……”康纳顿了下，有些黯然，“就算是给您留个念想吧。”  
海尔森听得邪火乱冒，一瞬间简直觉得被威胁了，几乎要被气笑：“哦。所以你是说，我如果不答应，你拿了毕业证转身就要跟你爷爷出海去，我从此以后再也别想见到你了，是这意思吗？”  
康纳撇了撇嘴：“不是这个意思。”顿了顿，也有些气闷的样子：“别提爷爷了。要不是他乱出什么欲擒故纵的馊主意……”  
听他说到一半渐渐没了声，海尔森怀疑道：“什么欲擒故纵？”  
“…………好吧，我说了爸你不要生气。”  
海尔森心说哼，嘴上还是嗯了一声。  
康纳站起来踱起了步，手指纠结了半天，憋出一句：“就是对你……爷爷说要欲擒故纵。”  
海尔森简直一口气没提上来，翻了个白眼差点没翻不回来：“你跟你爷爷商量这事？！”  
“不不，”康纳连忙摆手：“他不知道是你。我只是……哎，我还是从头说……”  
海尔森糟心地看着他，听康纳絮絮叨叨说了一通，大概明白过来，原来最开始是爱德华问要不要加入刺客跟他一起出海调查伊甸圣器的下落。康纳对加入刺客挺有兴趣，出海的事情却有点犹豫。爱德华刨根问底反复试探，一来二去得知康纳有所谓放不下的单恋对象，于是拍着胸脯大言不惭打包票，说有他帮忙出主意保证手到擒来。

“我绝对没跟他说过是你，连是男是女都没提过。他顶多只知道是比我年龄大、结过婚而已。爷爷再怎么样也不可能猜出是你的。”康纳最后如是再三保证说。  
海尔森面无表情地看着一派天真的儿子，心说不，你爷爷早就猜到了。  
想到爱德华突然的来访、跟康纳不知何时起的熟稔、莫名其妙一句“养老婆还是养儿子”的调侃，觉得一切都得到了解答。又猛然想到之前在康纳的公寓半夜里那条发信人眼熟的短信，现在想想，那个熟悉的轮廓可不就是爱德华的名字！  
海尔森顿时又是一身冷汗：“那天早上装傻难道也是他教的？”  
“那天？”康纳一脸疑惑，半天才反应过来，顿时从头到脚红了个通透：“嗯……其实本来那天你突然上门，我一慌就发信息问爷爷怎么办，他一时没回，你又等着喝水，我只好试着让你走。结果……后来你也知道了。第二天早上才看到爷爷的信息，他……”  
海尔森已经木然了：“他问你，你还就真全部和盘托出了？”海尔森已经不敢想象爱德华那一夜的心情，更不敢去想爱德华这几天看他俩每天朝夕相处时的心情，难得康纳显然到现在也还没反应过来他的小秘密早就被曝了个底掉，这份天真当真不知道算是祸还是福。  
“我没说……只是我一晚上都没回信息，爷爷可能猜到了。他说让我顺着你说，如果你主动说起，就……表白。如果你不记得了，就别提……咦？所以爸你其实是记得的吗？”  
“我……”海尔森难得卡了壳。没想到那天竟是跟爱德华隔空过招，还被吃得死死的，可怜执行人康纳毫不知情，把亲爹卖了都还不知道。  
可要说起来，爱德华这一通帮着孙子吃儿子的操作究竟是为了什么，海尔森也懵了。愣了半天回过神来，嘲讽道：“欲擒故纵，嗯？玩得开心吗？”  
康纳摇摇脑袋，闷闷地走过来坐回海尔森膝边，发辫蹭到手心痒痒的，让海尔森不自觉地缩了缩手。  
“是我不对，不该耍这种手段。爷爷大概只是在逗我，是我太当真了。”  
海尔森心想你爷爷恐怕还真不是在开玩笑，他是认真的没想帮你罢了。说欲擒故纵，其实是真的想让你纵啊。想到康纳一片真心，却从始至终被蒙在鼓里，又不忍心起来，可确实又无从解释，被儿子温热的呼吸不住打在手心又让他心浮气躁，只好抱着胡乱亲了亲他的额头以示安慰。

康纳被父亲抱着，呼吸也滞了滞，静了片刻道：“我的心意您早就知道了。您什么时候想要，它总是在的。反正即使您不要，它也没有别的去处，就勉强您收着吧。”  
说着，把海尔森那只还握着戒指的手又攥了攥，便站起身来：“那我就先回去了。”

到门前的距离不过短短几步，康纳刚把门打开了一线，就被海尔森按在了门上，咚的一声在寂静的夜里响得简直让人心都要颤。  
“别自说自话。”海尔森有些咬牙切齿。站起来得猛了，酒气上涌，让他有些发晕，却又好像一下子想通了什么。  
看来这笔账儿子是铁了心一定要记在他这里了，再坚持个二三十年不认账不是不行，他不信康纳不会心灰意冷。可那真的值得吗？康纳对权利地位不感兴趣，对金钱物质更是看得很淡，到自己百年之后，唯一留给儿子的竟然只能是一本死无对证、从未兑现的空账？即使是海尔森，也觉得这似乎有些过分了。  
何况，兑了又如何呢？既然这么想要，既然他有，给了又何妨呢？谁又能拿他们怎么样？

这乱七八糟的想法从脑中掠过也只是一瞬，康纳被抵在门上时还有些不敢相信似的怔愣，直到海尔森倾过头来亲上他的嘴唇。原本只是一触即收的一下，却引得两人都忍不住急促喘息，目光近距离交汇时，仿佛两点火星不期而遇碰撞出炽热的烈焰，在凛冽的寒冬里让人根本无法忍受不去靠近。  
他们甚至没能坚持到去卧室。或者说谁都没注意到他们在或不在卧室、该不该在卧室的问题。海尔森觉得自己这辈子都没这么情欲勃发过，剥开儿子衣服的时候简直可以称得上是急迫。康纳的肌肉紧实而饱满，被昏黄的灯光染上了完美的光泽与暧昧的阴影，从触感到观感都无可挑剔到让海尔森忍无可忍。他让康纳转过身去，把他的臀部拉近，只借着唾液的润滑和简单的扩张就开始往里挤。康纳想必是有些不舒服的，站着的姿势就初次来说似乎也有些难度过高，可他不仅没有推拒的意思，反而努力地向后迎合着，几个来回就把海尔森全部吞了下去。  
没插几下，康纳微微呻吟了一声，浑身发抖，竟然就这么射了出来，浓稠的一股股顺着门缓缓往下流。看到他对自己反应如此强烈，海尔森心里一阵酸软，只觉得从来没发现儿子如此惹人怜爱，却又这样惹人上火。  
康纳被顶得站不住，顺着门滑下来趴跪在地上被海尔森按着操，没过多久就又射了，把身前的地毯搞的黏黏糊糊一团糟。又顶弄了一会，海尔森看他被插得腰软，于是把儿子翻过身来躺在地毯上，分开双腿又插了进去，直到射在他体内，阴茎也没有软下去，海尔森几乎毫无停歇，帮他换了个侧躺的姿势，拉开一条腿又接着顶弄。  
窗外开始飘起了雪，室内却温暖如春，一片旖旎。两人都出了一身汗，光裸着在地毯上交叠。康纳射了四次，已经有些神志恍惚，被快感席卷如同风暴中心的一叶舟，他迷恋地看着灯光下父亲英俊的脸，半睡半醒间最后只记得感觉到海尔森又一次射进他的体内。

醒来的时候天还没有亮，原来只是短暂地昏睡过去了一会。他被海尔森搂在怀里躺在父亲的床上，稍微一动，枕边人就睁开了眼睛看着他。  
康纳喊了声“爸……”，出口才发现声音全哑了。海尔森回身拿了床头柜上的水递过来。康纳几口喝完，海尔森把杯子抽回来的时候手却被握住了。  
“爸，你这是答应我了吗？”  
海尔森迎着儿子不确信的目光看了几秒，从枕边拿了戒指递过来。康纳明白过来什么似的，抿着嘴低下了头不去接，却被海尔森硬塞到了手里。  
正大脑一片空白，下意识地张嘴却不知该说什么时，海尔森把自己的左手伸了过来，搭在了他手心里，朝他一扬眉：“怎么，难道不该你替我戴上吗？”

The END

后记

第二天父子俩睡到午后才醒。餐桌上，海尔森余光扫到久违地又带上了戒指的手，突然想起一件事：“所以给你的那么多钱都花哪去了？”显然儿子没把钱砸在女朋友身上，而这戒指显然也不值那么多钱。  
康纳被土豆泥噎了一下，艰难挣扎了半天，才不好意思道：“给爷爷了……”  
“什么？”海尔森疑惑。  
“就是……他说给我当参谋不能白当，要服务费。”  
“……多少？”  
“十万……”  
“………………十万。换了一句‘欲擒故纵’的指点？”  
康纳不服气道：“其实您得承认，还是有点用的。谁让您一直口是心非的……”  
海尔森糟心地看着儿子。想想估计爱德华开始也确实是在逗康纳玩，随口提的条件恐怕多半是要让康纳知难而退，只是没想到康纳会如此当真，最后自己反倒搞得骑虎难下弄巧成拙。

“对了，差点忘了，爷爷上礼拜临走留下这封信，说让我再来的时候交给您。”

海尔森打开那个空白的信封，里面掉出一张支票和一个小纸条。  
支票的金额一栏填着100,000，背面是爱德华张牙舞爪的签名。  
小纸条上则只有一句话：生日快乐。

康纳好奇地凑过来看，一时没有反应过来是什么意思，好半天突然回过味来：“所以爷爷知道了？……不对，爷爷还同意了？！是不是这个意思？！”  
海尔森不说话，笑着摸摸他的头，然后把两张薄薄的纸收回信封。  
可怜那张支票不知道自己永远不会被兑现了。


End file.
